Innocence
by Robot Heart
Summary: Yamato X Ino.Going over the deaths of Ninjas with the one he thinks did it. Innocent was always a choice to her, being who she is.


_**A/N:**_

I'm now at the end of my requests this is my last one! Then I'll be writing for whomever, whenever I think that suits me way better but your still welcome to give me requests I would Love it if you gave me a theme too.

Because after all, I am a writer, I get writer's block and it pisses me off to no extent that I do. The only reason I have Yamato was because of a show I was watching and it also may be apart of the Sasuke Ino endeavor. Yes, I just gave you a clue in to which what fictions go where, I'm actually having a problem myself I'm wondering If I should take notes…

I'll do so after I write everything…this is going to be a LONG project I'm kind of wondering what I'm going to do after. Sadly, I'm not going to do everyone…I only did Ino because she's my favorite character. I should probably get started on an Inuyasha story… anyway…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…I did get a poster recently…That's Missing Kiba and Shino…yeah…I didn't get it either.

**Warnings: **Character death, but you already know of it.

**Song I started at:** "Jibun Kakumei" -_ Miyavi_

**Song I ended at:** "Maps"- _Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

**Total:** Nine.

* * *

I stared her down from across the table as she lies there, fake sobbing I felt empathy but I tried to push it down back into oblivious.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time Ino…" I continue with the interrogation of the young blonde, funny I would imagine another young blonde instead of her…the one we actually thought had killed him.

"I didn't do it!!…Yamato-sensei…you got to believe me…I couldn't of…" And she erupts again, but I just stare…I've heard from Sakura this was how she pulled people in and I wouldn't fall for the shit. A ninja trying to get pity, what kind of ninja was she supposed to be… I sigh and stand up slamming my hands on the table.

I go outside of the door and tell the guard to watch her; I had to get the folder.

I remembered the scene, the blood, the weapons, the sure signs of a fight and I just couldn't believe such an innocent girl like her could have done it. I understood when they blamed Naruto right after they found him; eventually they took into consideration…his testimony.

He was my student and I didn't doubt him, but I doubted Ino Yamanaka of such a crime and I tried my best to prove her innocence. The evidence spoke different though…I had to put her away for good because this wasn't her first offence in murder.

As I stepped back into the room G-3, one of the intense torture rooms, all G's were I noticed she was smiling, brightly. What a strange girl, but I had to do this apparently for Ibiki it was a conflict of interest…what the hell did that mean?

Wasn't she married to Naruto and not him?

I threw the folder on the table, she opened it and looked through it with blank eyes I wondered why her personality was so different and as I sit down I hear the door lock and stare at her.

With a curse, I realized there wasn't a guard outside when I came in…

"Yamanaka?" I question the girl and she smiles seductively, "So what?" she says "What?", "So what?" she repeats. I just stared at her until she explains, "So what If I killed him?" I swallow, "I'm likely to be the cause of all Team 7 deaths!" she yells slamming her hands down on the table, tears streaming. "I loved him, and he just denied me, didn't even care…I was invisible to him….then there was Sakura…oh how I miss Sakura" She blurts out.

I realize that her feelings were getting out of control, "All of them…their all dead" I say, standing slowly to lean over the table towards her. "No" "All because of you" "No" "You had to prove them all wrong by actually being able to do something…"

"That's where you're actually wrong" she states looking at me through her bloodshot eyes, "I was never able to do anything Yama-kun" she squeaks, adding the cute nickname.

I smirk "You were able to seduce all those people…and kill them…." "I didn't kill them all!" "Who did you kill?" There was a pause and she kisses me, I push her off and look at through a glare "That's what I thought…" I comment.

With a jerk, the door unlocks and I stare at her across the table once more and I walk out of the room. I lean against the wall and touch my lips once again, maybe she did have an affect on men to me she was sexier then anyone could ever be. Tsunade walks up to me, "So?" she starts with a smirk on her lips, looking into the room.

"She's Innocent"

* * *

_**E/N:**_

Well, that was a fun story I tried a gander at a Mystery…and who the heck did she kill….you'll never know.

Well maybe later on but don't expect anything…hoped you enjoyed this fiction and I'm proud to say…

12 days left! (Not including today… June 9th)


End file.
